Crossdresser at Hogwarts
by Full Metal Rocker
Summary: I know that the title makes you think of Envy, but it's actually Al! Al has his body back and is in the military with his brother. Mustang sends him on a mission. Without Ed. To Hogwarts. Dressed as a girl. I have nothing better to do. Chapter 10 is up!
1. What did you say?

(A/N: I felt bored and the idea popped into my head 'cause I was wondering how Al would look like as a girl, so I just had to do it… I know it, I have a sick, weird, and totally messed up mind, but if you look on the bright side, I can come up with (possibly) great (okay, I'm pushing it, just **_good_**) stories and funny ones because of that! -)

**

* * *

Chapter 1: What did you say?!?**

It was a boring, quiet and uneventful day (so far) and Mustang had just told the Elric brothers to come to his office. When they arrived, chaos ensued. Mustang told Al about his mission and that Ed couldn't come and that if Ed tried to go with Al, he would be burnt to a crisp. So, there was a loud shouting match and Mustang got kicked between the legs (if you know what I mean) and Ed stormed out of the office and Al followed his brother. The next day, Ed and Al were ordered, and by the fuhrer no less, go back and obey Mustang. Ed grudgingly did so, his brother still following him. That gets us to now:

Mustang is speaking to Ed and Al and Hawkeye and Havoc are In the office with them.

"Al, for your mission, you are to protect a certain girl by the name of Ginny Weasley (Harry got Dumbledore to do this 'cause Harry was worried 'bout her an Ginny already has Harry, she doesn't need Al too, it will not be an Al/Ginny fic, I repeat **NOT** and Mustang didn't say this) and learn more about this Hogwarts place and report to me, got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"But, since your charge is a girl, and for my own amusement too, you will have to pretend to be a girl."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?"

"Quiet Fullmetal. The headmaster of the school knows of this and has made special arrangements for Alphonse and the reason why I picked Alphonse instead of you, Fullmetal, no matter how much pleasure it would cause me to see you look like a girl, Alphonse has a girlier voice (it's true) and he looks more like his mom. Hawkeye and Havoc will make Alphonse look like a girl and Edward, we have to take some pictures of you and Alphonse so that no one will wonder why you're not interested in guys. Just pretend Fullmetal is your boyfriend. That's it, so, Riza, Havoc, get Alphonse ready."

"Yes, Colonel."

* * *

(A/N: I know that it's short, but please don't get angry, 'cause short chapters means faster updates, sometimes…) 


	2. Unbelieveable

(A/N: I won't put up chapter 3 unless I get 5 reviews… enjoy the story, oh, and this will be in Harry's seventh year, except Dumbledore's not dead and the rest of the stuff is the same and I feel very weird and confused 'cause I'm listening to the soundtrack for 'Phantom of the Opera' as I'm writing this and writing a description for a pretty girl while listening about how ugly 'the phantom' is is confusing me. Seriously.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unbelievable**

In about an hour, Al, Riza and Havoc came back. Al looked so much like a girl. His long sandy blonde hair was let down and curled at the tips, he had some blush on his face and a bit of eyeshadow on. He was wearing a miniskirt and a spaghetti strap top with one of the straps off his shoulder (he's still wearing his coat) all in all, Al looked like a very convincing , not to mention cute, girl. Mustang took out a camera and told Ed and Al to pose. Mustang took three pictures and gave them to Al.

"Keep them with you, tell any girls who ask that this is your boyfriend, which is why you're not interested in any other guys, unless you want to tell them you're lesbian or you're really gay, then there wouldn't be a problem."

"Yes, sir and no, sir and I am not gay, sir."

"Okay, one last thing, what will your name be? After all, Alphonse isn't a girl's name."

"How about, um, Arina?"

"Perfect, and for your last name, you can use mine, now that we've got that settled, pack your things Alphonse and be back here in 3 hours, without your brother." And without further ado, he pushed the brothers out the door.

**-3 hours later-**

When Al walked into the colonel's office, the first thing he saw was an old man with a long silvery beard, wearing long robes. Al looks questioningly at Mustang but before he could ask anything, the old man spoke.

"Ah, you must be 'Miss Arina Mustang'. I am Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster of the school you will be going to. I presume you know the details of your mission?"

Alphonse nodded.

"When we get there, I'll show you where you will bathe, since you can't bathe with the boys or the girls and we'll have to discuss some other matters too. Now hold this," he held out a boot, "and we're off."

Alphonse felt a tugging at his navel and he landed in a circular room.

**-Circular room (a.k.a. Dumbledore's office)-**

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Arina, this is my office."

"On the 7th floor, beside the portrait of Barnabas the barmy, is the room of requirement. You need to walk across the wall three times, while thinking of whatever you need. A bathroom, for example. You will be placed in Gryffindor where your charge is."

Dumbledore then showed him a picture of Ginny.

"You have to do this undercover 'cause Ginny might beat Harry up if she knows he tried assigning her a bodyguard. That will be all until Harry arrives."

**-5 minutes later-**

Harry arrived. (A/N: That was just downright lame.)

"Ah, Harry, my boy, this is 'Arina Mustang', the bodyguard you requested."

"But, it's a girl," Harry protested, "Nothing against girls, of course."

"That's where you're wrong, Alphonse Elric here, is merely undercover since boys cannot stay in the girls dorms, making it harder for him to guard her."

Harry blinked.

"Oh, okay. Come, I'll show you where you will be staying. Dumbledore already bought all the stuff you will need for school including all the books for years 1 to 7 but he didn't buy robes for you. Later he'll bring you get them. Here we are. Wartstones. That's the password."

* * *

(A/N: Just pretend that Al with his kind and naïve and trusting mind has already adapted to magic, or if you want, pretend he's confused in his mind, trying to understand it all and about the password, I couldn't think of anything else, okay I could but I'm lazy so leave me alone. Okay? Great. Weird ending, I know, deal with it. Review, it's not hard to press the lavender 'go' button and type a few encouraging words to me. See ya.) 


	3. Diagon Alley

(A/N: I'm seriously bored. Enjoy. And from now on, I'm gonna be calling Dumbledore 'Dumby-kun' 'cause I feel like it and I hate Dumbledore.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

Dumbledore entered the Gryffindor common room. (A/N: Same day as last chapter, probably been 3 hours or so.)

"Arina, I'm going to bring you to get your robes."

"Yes, Dumbledore, sir." (Al's so cute and formal! –squeals like a fangirl- … that was pathetic and totally unlike me. T.T)

**-Dumby-kun's office-**

"Take a pinch of this powder, and throw it into the fire, step in and shout 'diagon alley'."

Al took a pinch of the powder, threw it into the fire, etc, etc… (You know Dumby-kun's instructions -glare-) A few moments later, Al came tumbling out of the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron. (Al didn't know that, of course) Dumby-kun came out after him and they went to Diagon Alley, got his robes and Dumby-kun was looking at socks while Al went wandering.

Al was looking at the books (his heaven) and wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped into the sleek-haired, blonde Slytherin we all know and love, okay maybe not, **but anyways** …

"Watch it!" (don't make me tell you who this is 'cause Alphonse is never mean like this!)

"S-sorry."

"You better b-" Draco faltered. In front of him, was such a beautiful girl, "I should be the one who is sorry, knocking down a young lady such as yourself." He reached a hand out and helped her up, "Draco Malfoy, what, may I ask, is your name?"

"Arina M-Mustang, sir."

"Do away with the 'sirs', just call me Draco. Are you going to Hogwarts?" the handsome young man asked the pretty lady in front of him.

"Yes. I'm a transfer student. I'll be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Then perhaps I may show you around?"

"It's alright. I'll be fine." And with that, the beautiful Arina Mustang dashed out of Draco's sight. His very own Cinderella, Draco mused.

Meanwhile, Al was feeling rather awkward. It was weird to have a guy flirting with you when you're a guy yourself. He supposed he would have to learn to deal with it because there was bound to be other guys flirting with him since he was looked like a girl. Al sighed. He then went to Dumby-kun and they went to the burrow.

"Why are we here?"

"This is the Burrow, Arina, and this where your charge is staying. This is also where you will be staying until school starts."

**-In the Burrow-**

"Now, everyone, be nice to her, she's a transfer student and Dumbledore told me that she's shy, so try to be friendly. Ginny, she's your age, I think, the two of you should get along fine."

"Yes, mum." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I saw that young lady, you will be nice to her. Ah, this must be Dumbledore coming with her." (It's, like, 5 in the evening there.)

Al stepped into the room with Dumby-kun by his side. All the guys' jaws dropped. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Hello, I'm Arina Mustang," she smiled shyly at them, "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

(A/N: There! I know that it's short, deal with it. Review please.) 


	4. Ch 3 point 4

(A/N: Haha, funny thing, people. I forgot to get Arina her wand…. So she's getting it here! Just add this somewhere in the last chapter, k? Enjoy, and I greatly apologize for any inconvenience caused.)

* * *

**Ollivander's wand shop**

"Hello, Ollie, old pal," Dumby-kun said.

"Dumbledore, my man! What up, homie?" ,_Ahem_, "Ollie" said.

"Here is young Arina Mustang. A new customer."

"Okay, let me take your measurements."

Then the weird magic ruler measured Arina and Ollivander got the measurements. Whoop dee do! God has come back on earth. Dance like you've never danced before, etc. etc.

"Try this, redwood, phoenix feather core, 10.56943226789652 inches, good for chrams." But he yanked it away before Arina could touch it.

"Hmm…, birch, unicorn hair core, 13 inches, good for transfiguration." Arina swished it and a vase burst.

"No, not that one either… how about……this one," last two words with lots of drama, " cedar, thestral feather and unicorn hair combination core, 11 inches, wery powerful, good for almost everything."

It's so obvious Arina gets that wand that I shouldn't bother typing it. Yet I do. Arina holds the wand and gives it a wave. A wave of silver stars comes out of the tip of the wand and engulfs Arina before slowly fading and disappearing altogether.

"That'll be 6 galleons. Thank you very much." Dumby-kun paid and Arina and Dumby-kun left.

* * *

(A/N: There! Add that somewhere in the last chapter. Thanks for understanding.) 


	5. Misjudged

(A/N: Yo, ppl! Sorry for da looong time taken to update. I've been **seriously** busy. For some reason, girl-Al is turning out to be like a mary-sue and I'm gonna refer to Al as Arina, his alter ego. Great. Enjoy.)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Misjudged**

"Arina, I'm Mrs Weasley, these are my sons," she pointed to each one in turn as she said, "Fred, George and Ronald, my other sons are at work. This is my daughter Ginny, this is Hermione, and finally, this is Harry. You'll be staying in the same room as Ginny and Hermione."

"Yes, Mrs Weasley," Arina bowed slightly to her, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Mrs Weasley was surprised by the politeness and formality of Arina, but she didn't mind, the girl was such darling.

"Dear, you needn't be so polite," and hugged Arina. Arina blushed slightly and then froze. Only one word could explain this, _cat_. Crookshanks to be precise. Ginny rolled her eyes and whispered to Hermione, "She's probably gonna be scared of your cat and get sympathy from everyone, typical."

"I actually agree with you." But what Al did next surprised them.

"KITTY!" Arina borrowed Major Armstrongs sparkles and grabbed Crookshanks, hugging it tightly, shocking everybody. Ginny and Hermione had misjudged her.

"It's so cuuuute! What's its name?"

"Umm… Crookshanks."

"Hello, Crookshanks, you're just the cutest little cat aren't ya?"

"You actually think that that **_thing_** is cute? It's butt ugly, and fat. Anybody must be out of their mind to think, **_that_** is cute." Ron stated, with obvious disgust. Harry shook his head, his best friend would never learn to have any tact. Arina looked shocked and horrified at what Ron had said. She looked like she was going to cry.

"You're worse than brother!" she shouted and, crying, ran out the door. _Everyone_, including Ginny and Hermione, glared at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked. Harry sighed, he was wondering how Hermione and Ginny had learned to deal with Ron and his unintentional insults.

"I'll go find her." It was Hermione who spoke.

**-Outside-**

Arina ran and hid behind a nearby tree. She slumped down sobbing softly. She wasn't sad about the insult the cat anymore, now she was se she missed her brother. They had never been separated like this before, and she was already missing him. (A/N: Crap! I'm getting emotional.)

"Arina?" A hesitant voice was heard.

"Yes?" Arina replied meekly.

"It's me, Hermione. I'm sorry about what Ron said. That idiot has no absolutely no tact whatsoever."

"It's alright." Arina replied sadly, "I'm not really thinking about that anymore."

"Oh, I understand. The others are probably worried, so we should go back." Arina smiled at Hermione. "Thanks." Arina muttered sweetly and they went back.

They got back to the Burrow, where Arina was shown her room. She put down her stuff and looked around.

"This is a pretty room."

"Probably nothing compared to where **_you_** live." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Not at all. I live with brother in the dorms at the military headquarters he works at. We haven't had a proper home in a long time."

Ginny was shocked. Maybe she shouldn't be so mean to this girl. She just seemed a bit suspicious, but she seemed to be nice. Maybe she would give Arina a chance.

"This is your bed." Ginny said in a considerately nicer tone.

La dee da dee da.

**-The next morning-**

Arina woke up at dawn. She showered, changed and started making breakfast, enough for Ed and her (which is **a lot**, consideringhowmuch Ed ate), forgetting she was at the Burrow. She wore her girl clothes though. Soon, Mrs Weasley woke up and was surprised to find Arina making breakfast, the table set. (Al remembered, at some point, that she wasn't in the dorms anymore)

"Oh! Mrs Weasley, morning. Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry. I already ate." And with that, she went to her room and started reading one of the books she brought with her.

Hermione woke up to find Arina reading. She remembered that Arina probably wouldn't have studied the first 5 years worth of stuff.

"Arina, have you read the books for years 1-5?"

"N-no…"

"Then do you need to borrow mine?"

"That would be nice."

"Here you go then."

Arina started reading year 1 textbooks (well duh, did you think she would read year 3 or 4 first?)… like, 2 hours later, she was on year 3. Hermione had gone downstairs and Ginny had woken up and gone downstairs too. Like another hour later, Hermione came up and saw that Arina was halfway through the year 4 books. Hermione was shocked. Arina read fast. And blah dee da dee blah… day ends, and so on and so forth.

* * *

A/N: Lame chapter alert! I'm low in spirits 'cause a personality test my school made everyone take said that I'm not funny or active, it's just a 'mask' I put on. People, please review and tell me if I should make this Elricest. If not, I'll just leave it alone and there will be no pairings. Thx.) 


	6. Hogwarts

(A/N: Well, there's gonna be some G-rated brotherly fluff in one or two of the later chapters, but some people cannot deal with incest or yaoi, so I'm being nice to them. If you want anything more than that, go imagine it for yourself, heh heh, that's what I do if I'm dying for some Elricest. So love you all, hope you don't stop reading, and… I just realized that Draco somehow manages to know exactly which carriage Harry and co. are in every time… weird, anyways, ENJOY!!!)

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hogwarts!**

Soooooooo… Arina has her stuff and just read the other damn chapters if you want to know what else happened. It's time to go to Hogwarts. Oh! I forgot to tell you that Harry and the rest of the golden trio are excused from classes and so on to look for the horcruxes but that is not relevant to this story 'cause this'll be 'bout Al and not the golden trio. On to the story, they're on the train, and looking for a compartment (Arina, Ginny and Harry, Ron Hermione are prefects and have to go to the prefects' compartment). They find one with Luna in it.

"Hey, Luna, can we sit here? The other compartments are full."

"Sure, Ginny. Who's that girl with you?"

"Oh, this is Arina. Arina, meet Luna, she's in Ravenclaw."

"Hello." Arina waved shyly.

They put their luggage overhead and sat down. Arina and Luna were talking, Ginny and Harry were having a conversation, and, ummm, Ron and Hermione were _somewhere_… okay, fine they're still in the prefects' compartment. Then, Draco and his goons come. Dun dun dun dun….. (Draco: Hey! I'm not that bad! Me: Or so he says… Draco: whacks me on head)

"Potty, Loony and the blood-traitor Weasley." He smirks, "Where's the mudblood and the Wea-"

"Hello, Mr Draco!"

Draco paused. Where did he recognize that voice from? The beautiful Ms Mustang (A/N: The very thought makes me laugh, 'cause I start imagining Roy Mustang as a girl… I'll be having nightmares for a while.) whom he met at Diagon Alley.

"Why, Ms Arina, what are you doing hanging out with," he paused, "_filth_ like this? Come and share my compartment with me."

"It's alright really. I'm just fine here. In fact, I was discussing a rather interesting subject with Luna of whether or not vampires should be counted as 'creatures' since they are similar to humans." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Perhaps I'll see you at Hogwarts then. I bid you well." And with that, he left. Harry and Ginny were staring wide-eyed at Arina while Luna was just looking curiously at her.

"How do you know Malfoy?" Harry asked more than a little bewildered.

She blushed. "I met him in Diagon Alley while Dumbledore was looking at socks. He was quite nice to me although he was rather rude to you."

Hermione and Ron came soon after, and perhaps 20 minutes later, Hermione said, "We should be arriving at Hogwarts soon, we should change into our robes." The girls went to the bathroom to change and soon came back. The boys had changed by then of course. (A/N: By the way: I'm actually listening to Jay Chou's "Listen to what Mama says" while I'm typing this! I love that song! It's so cute…XD)

Then they arrived at Hogwarts.

They got off the train and saw Hagrid.

"Hey, Hagrid! Do you know where Arina should go?"

"Aye, 'Arry. She should go to Professor McGonagall."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

And I'm getting bored with this crap, so…

They take carriages, Arina sees Thestrals, Hermione says they can only be seen if you've seen someone die. Ron asks who Arina saw die. Hermione whacks him for his lack of tact. Arina says the first person she saw die was her mom. Hermione takes note of the fact Arina said 'first' person, implying that she's seen other people die too. They're at Hogwarts. Golden trio and Ginny go to Great Hall and Arina follows McGonagall (this is the correct spelling, I checked the books -) to her office. McGonagall says to come into the Great Hall when her name is called and explains some Hogwarts crap essential for the mission. They go back, Arina waiting outside Great Hall and…

To be continued!!!!!

* * *

(A/N: I'm soooo evillllll… but I'm seriously not in the mood, I'm sick and I'm dying to read some Roy/Ed. This will have no pairings, mind you. Press the lavender button below and review! I'll update as soon as possible.) 


	7. The Gorgeous Gryffindor

(A/N: Sorry 'bout the last chapter I seriously needed to get that over with, and this chapters gonna be better ya'll and just pretend that Amestris is in Germany, okay? Enjoy…)

**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Gorgeous Gryffindor**

Arina is waiting outside the Great Hall with the first years. McGonagall sends the first years in, and etc… After a while, McGonagall comes out and leads Arina in.

"I'm sorry to delay dinner from filling your bellies, but I have one more announcement to make. This year, Hogwarts will be host to German exchange student, Arina Mustang. She has already been sorted into Gryffindor and I hope you all make her feel welcome."

McGonagall leads Arina up to the front and Arina smiles sweetly to the students before going to the Gryffindor house table and sitting with Ginny and talking to her. All the guys were gaping at that totally **_hot_** new Gryffindor and the girls were jealous. So Dumby-kun begins the feast, and their eating. Suddenly….

"Let's have an eating competition!" One of the Slytherins happen to shout.

"You're on!" A Gryffindor replies. So the competition ensues. Let's make Arina like Ed- the ultimate eating machine.

Arina eats fast and neat. Everyone around her is shocked. Her stomach was like an endless pit. Obviously, Gryffindor won.

"How on earth can you eat so much?" Ginny asked Arina bewildered.

"I'm just like my brother that way, we both eat a lot."

"But you're so slim!"

"I work out."

Ginny just gaped at her.

**-Gryffindor Common Room-**

"Wooo! We won!" Some Gryffindors were dancing around in a circle, chanting.

"And it's all thanks to you, Arina!"

Arian blushed.

"It was nothing, my brother could have eaten triple that amount. My Nii-san is great." Arina's eyes were sparkling.

"You really adore your brother, don't you?" Hermione pointed out.

"Yup! He's the best in anything and everything!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at this, Arina seemed like an obsessed fangirl of her brother. But she shrugged it off.

**-Next day, after breakfast-**

They have their schedules and Ginny and Arina head to Potions! They walk in ten minutes early and Snape jumps out from behind the door and shouts, "Late! You Gryffindors are always trying to be funny, but it's not working on me… Ha ha HA!"

"We're early."

Snape blinked and checked the clock.

"Oh, right," he cleared his throat, "Very well, off to your seats. Just don't be late next time."

"Okaay… he's got problems." Ginny whispered making Arina giggle.

Five minutes after the bell rings, everyone's in class except for… Draco.

The above-mentioned person comes waltzing in.

"Hey there, Snape, my pal. You're looking just peachy."

"Thank- Yes, Ms Weasley."

"He's late."

"Well, I suppose you're not wrong. Even though it pains me to do so… 1 point from Slytherin."

"I understand, professer."

"20 points to Slytherin for so humbly accepting punishment! Great job, Draco."

The Gryffindors were just gaping at Snape, not knowing what to do.

"On to the lesson now, we're going to make the draught of peace. Get to work." Snape snapped. Haha 'Snape snapped', get it? Haha, nevermind.

**To be continued…**

* * *

(A/N: Hope you liked it. Please tell me if I should send Ed or Mustang to Hogwarts. Press the lavender 'go' button below and review, gotta go. Love you. Muah muah. Bye!) 


	8. The chapter with two parts

(A/N: Hallo! Please continue reading… It's probably starting to suck but I'm 'announcing' the bringing of Ed to Hogwarts! Yay! Enjoy…)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Part 1-Potions**

So they're making the Draught of Peace, comprende? Arina starts making the potion but realizes that if she changed some stuff here and there, the potion would become stronger. So she put something _else_ instead of something and switched the order of this and that. -.-;;;

In the end, (For some reason, Snape never noticed that Arina made changes to the instructions. Hee hee.) when Snape went by each desk to examine the potions ("Marvelous job, Draco!" "You Gryffindors never pay attention, do you? You put this in 0.00001201 seconds too late. FAIL!!!") he was shocked when he saw Arina's.

"What did you do to the potion? It's stronger and longer-lasting now."

"Easy. It was just a simple (……………..some scientific and mathematical crap that I'm never going to learn about or understand 'til the day I die……….). Then I added this and (I have no clue what potions ingredient sounds even remotely **cool** or _sensible_.)."

What Snape did next was so uncharacteristic of him that the story of this would be recorded into the history of Hogwarts.

"0.5 points to Gryffindor."

_Gasp._

"Back to work, everybody. Except the Slytherins, of course, if you don't feel like doing work, then you don't need to."

Arina was awed even more now by her fellow Gryffindors.

**-----------------------------------------------------Hahahaha... part TWO!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Part 2-Announcements**

Weeks passed. (A/N: I'm soo sorry for the jump!) Halloween came and went, along with other events and happenings. Already five boys had asked Arina out, only to be politely rejected by aforementioned 'girl'. It was three weeks 'til Christmas and everyone was excited. Then, one day, after History of Magic, Arina and Ginny came back to the common room only to see people crowding around the sign-up sheet for those who are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays and some kind of announcement. Lots of people wrote their names down on the sign-up sheet after seeing the announcement. So, naturally, Arina was curious.

When Arina saw the announcement, she gasped softly. The announcement went as follows:

_ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!_

_This year, Hogwarts has decided, in light of recent events,_

_To allow all fourth year to seventh year students to _

_Bring someone close to you to Hogwarts for Christmas this year!_

_The heads of the houses will pass out the permission slips to those_

_Who wish to invite somebody._

Arina knew who she was going to invite.

* * *

(A/N: I know the announcement was crappy, but deal with it! I'm also gonna start a new story, and it will be Edxotherworld!Roy. It is post movie and really sweet! Watch out for it.) 


	9. Stuffish kinda thing

(A/N: Hallow! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… Anyways, I'm making Ed taller than Al, which is like not short, so please enjoy. )

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Stuff**

Yeah… well, Arina wrote a letter to Colonel Mustang asking for him to allow Ed to come to Hogwarts and requesting that Mustang pretend to be her brother and sign the form because some people know she doesn't have parents and if her brother were to sign it, it would be all messed up because her brother is supposed to be her 'boyfriend' and it would be counted as incest which is bad. Of course, Mustang signed the form and ordered Ed to go to Hogwarts for Christmas and everything, so everyone is happy and there are no complaints…

Edward packs and goes to take a train to London 'cause for some really sucky reason it takes a week to get to London by train.

Nobody at Hogwarts can wait. Talk is buzzing about Hogwarts on who certain people like Draco Malfoy is bringing (Daddy dearest, perhaps?), who Cho Chang is bringing (unimportant, who cares about her? If you dare say yes, I will hurt you.), who each one of the golden trio is bringing (again, unimportant so ignore them) and, of course, who the lovely Arina is bringing. Everybody was curious about who the new student was bringing. Haha… One day, they find out.

Arina and Ginny were walking to class when Arina asked Ginny who she was inviting.

"Oh, um, my older brother Bill. He recently got married, you know."

"That's great."

"Who are YOU inviting, Arina."

"My boyfriend."

Ginny's eyes went as wide as (Edo's!) saucers as she stared at Arina.

"You have a boyfriend," she gaped.

"Y-yeah…"

"Woah… is he cute?"

Arina blushed deeply. "Y-yes?" It was pretty awkward to call your brother 'cute', but Arina being the fan'girl' of his brother that he is didn't think it that awkward.

Anyways, the wrong people heard the conversation and in like a day, the whole school knew that Arina Mustang had a totally **hot** boyfriend who she invited to come to Hogwarts. When Draco heard of this, he was _**mad**_. One could (almost) say he was in love with Arina. But when that little (Ed would kill him if he heard Draco say that.) _boyfriend_ of hers came he would show him that no one messes with 'DA DRAKESTER'!!! Oh yeah!

**-Creepy Draco time… (He's like an obsessed stalker or whatever)-**

Draco plotted the downfall of Arina's so-called _**boyfriend**_. It made him shudder to think that someone else was with _his_ Arina. Little did he know, that Arina's 'boyfriend' was not to be trifled with. He decided to 'investigate' (a.k.a. stalk Arina in order to find out more about) her boyfriend. Coincedentally, Ginny was asking about the aforementioned boyfriend.

"Arina, what's your boyfriend like?" (A/N: Sorry if Al sounds too fangirl-like or like he's in luurve with Ed.)

"He's really sweet and gentle to me and he's rather athletic and very smart."

(From his hiding place, Draco mentally shouts, "I'm like that!")

"I wish Harry was like that… What does he look like? You said he was cute."

(A/N: Let me warn you, this is more like my description of Ed but not as detailed, the details I'm gonna put later when everyone sees him.)

"He has sun-kissed blonde hair as soft as silk, deep golden eyes, a well-toned body and soft lightly tanned skin."

"I wish Harry sounded just as hot when described… What's his name?"

"Edward. Edward Elric."

Now, saying Draco was furious would be an understatement. He was fuming. That was practically a description of him! So maybe his hair was a bleached blonde and his eyes were a cold silver? So what if he wasn't athletic or some genious prodigy? Who cared if he didn't have a well-toned body or soft lightly tanned skin? Certainly not he! Nor any of his large fan club, for that matter. He was still HOTT with a capital 'H'. Perhaps he would go and bully some first years to make himself feel better. Then he would cook up a plan to take this 'Edward Elric' guy down and DOWN for good. With CAPITAL letters. And in **BOLD**. And _italics_. Not to mention underlined. Which made: _**DOWN**_ for good.

* * *

(A/N: I need help, where should the guests stay and what dramatic entrance should I give them so that Ed gets noticed the most?) 


	10. Gomenasai

Sorry people. I'm having my midyears now and I may not be able to update soon. But after they're done or maybe sooner I'll try to update at least once a month if not more. No promises though, k? Can anyone help me with physics? Or bio? I'm not that good with either. But I'm really sorry. I'll try to update once a week in June but like I mentioned before, no promises. Please continue supporting me and feel free to express any displeasure at the inconvenience caused. Thank you for understanding. For that, I'll tell you my name: Natasha. PM me or something and we can become friends.

Lurve Natasha


	11. They're heeeere

(A/N: Yay!!! I only have left one project, which happens to be a large part of my grade… But anyways aren't you glad I updated? I can only do this 'cause I left my History book at school so I can't study…. I HATE History and my teacher is sooo boring. The subject itself is actually quite interesting but then she just goes and kills it all. Enjoy!)

**

* * *

Chapter 9: They're heeeere…**

* * *

Before this chapter actually begins, I'd like to mention a few things: 

1) When there are parts in this story where in go into "fast forward" mode and it looks like I'm losing interest in the story, I'm not. It's precisely that, I'm "FAST FOWARDING" because I want to get to the more exciting parts or don't really ike that part but it's required, k?

2) (This is stuff related to the story.)

3 Lucius Malfoy is NOT in Azkaban.

3 I know I contradicted this earlier but Mustang is the Fuhrer.

3 Ed is of average height and TALLER than Al… by a tiny bit.

3 Most of the students in Hogwarts did NOT invite anyone because they just wanted to see who the OTHERS were bringing and some people couldn't come so there'll be only 46 or so people coming

3 They'll be staying at HOGSMEDE!!!!

3I _**HATE**_ Lucius Malfoy so Ill be trashing him a lot

3 I know at Draco is badly OOC but that's the way I need him to be so DEAL with it

3 I love the song **This Light I See** and **Asu he no Basho** sung by Romi Paku, voice actor of our favourite chibi, Edo! (Okay, THAT's not related…)

* * *

And so it begins…

Right here...

Just look below...

Not quite...

Lower...

Now scroll down...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

- Tada! Just down there see?

Ed glared at the man across the compartment with a look of utter hatred and contempt marring his handsome face, a similar look, on a face not as handsome, glaring right back.

_-Flashback-_

_Edo-chaaaaan was on the train to Hogwarts, sitting in the compartment he was in when a tall man with bleached blonde hair slammed the compartment door open._

"_You are in my seat, boy. Move."_

"_Did you just call me short?" Ed hissed dangerously._

"_I. Said. MOVE."_

"_I don't see your name on the freaking thing, arsehole." Ed was getting close to boiling point._

"_Do you know how I am?"_

"_Do you know who **I **am?" Ed shot back._

"_**I **am Lucius Malfoy, boy. **I** know the minister of magic personally."_

"_And **I** don't care, so piss off."_

"_I want to sit here, boy and I always get what I want. So move or I will call the minister himself and have your daddy FIRED immediately."_

"_I don't have a '**daddy**'," Ed drawled bitterly, "And I'm NOT moving."_

_Lucius dumped his ugly stubborn fat ass on the seat opposite Ed and said, "Then perhaps you won't mind if I sit here."_

_Ed just glared at him._

_-End Flashback-_

So now Lucius and Edo are sitting across from each other.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Edward Elric."

"Elric, Elric. That name seems familiar. Probably nothing important."

Edo just ignored him and took out a book from his bag. You know, one of those really rare and really expensive books that usually only have about 10-15 copies in the whole world. Yeah, one of those. Lucius went wide-eyed. How the hell had a bratty boy like _that_ get a book like _**that**_?

"How old are you, boy?"

"Eighteen."

"You're a bit short for eighteen aren't you?"

Twich.

"Perhaps a bit below average."

Twich. Twich.

"Hmm…"

"We're here." Ed interrupted (I know it was too fast but to heck with that.), got his stuff and stalked off the train. (A/N: It seems Lucius has found Edo-chan's weak point.)

When they got out, they were greeted by Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"You will be staying in Hogsmede. For those who do not know where that is, I will show you later. Right now, I would like to know who invited you to come so as to check that no one is missing."

They go through the names and everything and they're all heading to Hogwarts. Yay!

**-Back at Hogwarts-**

The students, all that had stayed for the holidays, were all gathered in the Great Hall. They were chattering excitedly when Dumbledore came in and walked to the front.

"Welcome. Shall we all quiet down while our guests arrive."

The big-cheem-looks-really-heavy-yet-everyone-can-open door flung open and the guests came in. Though, in the centre of the small crowd, danger was brewing.

"What a shrimp. You look waaaaay too short to be eighteen. Ha. You're probably lying about your age. I me-"

Ed was fuming. He was gettinhg so close to bursting.

"Could you get any shorter, pipsqueak? I'm surprised anyone can even see y-"

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

Practically everyone stared at the blonde boy who shouted (Edo-chaan) and the ugly blonde man he was shouting at (Asshole, oops, I meant Lucius). A soft blush dusted across the boy's cheeks and he mumbled a small 'sorry'. Many spread out giggles and hushed whispers echoed softly throughout the hall.

"Well, shall we let our guests go to whoever invited them." (That's Dumbledore in case you didn't know.)

Everyone watched as the blonde boy calmly strolled over to _Arina_ and gave her a noogie If you don't know what a noogie is, check the dictionary. It's there, I checked. Go to http:// dictionary . reference . com / browse / noogie and see for yourself (ignore the spacings.) before plopping himself in the seat next to her and grinning brightly. Pretty much a similar line of thought went through the minds of the students of Hogwarts:

_No way Arina has such a total hottie like that for a boyfriend._ (Girls)

_How can such a cutie like Arina have such a girly loser of a boyfriend… even if he does look better than me…_ (Boys)

_How dare that fiend lay a hand on **MY** Arina????!!!???? He is going **DOWN**!!!_ (If you can't guess who this is, I'll smack you… I really will. I was on a total smacking spree today and smacked all my friends for absolutely NO reason. FYI, it's **Draco** who thought this for the idiots I need to smack.)

Edo is in da house!

* * *

(A/N: My LONGEST chapter yet. I know it took me forever but currently I'm sick, I got drenched in the rain and then I went to a library with AIR-CON to do a project and I feel like shit. Sorry if the first part sucks, I was totally out of it. Please review!) 


	12. Fanclub or Lesson Time!

I know I haven't updated in a loooong time, but I just did right? Therefore no need to kill me. Let me explain. First, I was busy with homework and tests. Then, my friend lent me Prince of Tennis!!! And I watched it. Soon after, when I finished, I got these 4 books. Two of them were the third book to two different trilogies I had been reading and I really wanted to know the ending. Then the other two were the first two books of a new trilogy I have started reading. The third book hasn't come out yet though… and I don't have anything to read currently. You should be thankful that I'm even typing this!! I have tons of maths homework to do that I'm not doing so I can type this. I'll probably have to do it tomorrow morning before school assembly and I won't have time to finish it. Ms T--- (I'm not mentioning her name, that's rude!) always gives us so much maths.

I'm listening to Face Down right now and I've got the perfect idea for a fic but I can't be bothered to type it out.

By the way, you know I realized that I can imagine things so perfectly in my mind but I can't type it out as perfect as how I imagined it.

This is starting to sound like a blog post… I should start with the story…

LAST thing, I have no idea where I'm heading with this so if you have any ideas or if there's something you want to see in this fic, just PM me or type it in a review!

Enjoy my story!

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Fanclub!/ Lesson Time!**

In the last chapter…

_No way Arina has such a total hottie like that for a boyfriend._ (Girls)

_How can such a cutie like Arina have such a girly loser of a boyfriend… even if he does look better than me…_ (Boys)

_How dare that fiend lay a hand on __**MY**__ Arina????!!!???? He is going __**DOWN**_(Remember who?)

Now… Let's fast forward to the next day.

When Ed walked into the Great Hall, the girls all got nosebleeds.

(Random girl's imagery)

_He walked in, that deliciously handsome boy with that hot ass body and soft silken locks of sun kissed hair that was bound in a low ponytail. His wide, shining and deep eyes of the most entrancing colour of molten honey gazed around the hall with a certain softness that is making me and my friends swoon. A small cute button nose rested on his sculpted face and his soft lips were a light pink. The corners of his lips tilted up in mirth when Draco's daddy Lucius stumbles slightly. His sleeveless hooded shirt showed his toned muscles and his lightly tanned skin off nicely and his black Bermudas cling to him in just the right places, leaving _**MUCH**_ to be imagined._

(End imagery)

(A/N: LOL! That random girl is weird… Anyways, Ed is wearing 'muggle' clothing because he isn't a wizard. And he'd look weird in robes… Well maybe not, but not the point! The muggle-born peeps who's been invited are wearing muggle clothing while others that are 'purebloods' like _Lucius _are wearing robes.)

Haha. Well, most of the girls had similar imageries and those girls were _very _jealous when Ed slung his arm around Arina.

They sat at the Gryffindor table and when Ed smiled that adorable, gentle, sweet, crooked smile of his in their direction (They're imagining that, he was smiling at nowhere near them.) they could have fainted right there and then. Of course, a fan club was formed: EEROS (Ed Elric Rocks Our Socks). (A/N: LAME!!)

So, the invitees are to attend ONE classes with their inviters so as to not interrupt the classes too much. WOOO! HOOPLAH! HOOPLAH!

To the point, Ed's accompanying Arina to POTIONS! Coincidentally, Lucius is going too.

**- In The Dungeons-**

"Okay, Slytherins and you pathetic mortal fools a.k.a. Gryffindors. Today we will be making a very complicated potion. If you fail in making this, you will most likely never pass your exams. The invitees will also be doing this and they will be provided with the items needed. It is the Potion d'Homosexualité."

(A/N: Snape is gay but his dry cynicism rocks!)

…

Everyone was silent at this. _EVERYONE_. You could even see a tumbleweed drift pass like in those old cowboy movies because even though it was French, you can pretty much get the idea of what the potion does. (It turns straight people gay...)

…

"You may begin now."

Everyone got up and began. Ed, of course, made some calculations and finished the potion in 20 mins instead of the original 30 mins. Lucius finished his in 27 mins. Arina finished hers in 28 mins and Hermione in 29 mins. Other people finished theirs at 30+ mins.

Lucius smirked and slunk up beside Ed. "You know, to finish that fast you must have _experience_ in making it."

"No, I'm what you call 'a muggle'. I've never made a potion before this. But since you say that… I must assume that since you finished faster than the usual time too that you have _experience_."

_GASP!_

"The hot blonde kid implied that Lucius Malfoy is GAY!" Pansy Parkinson randomly shouted.

"Well I'm not. As you can see, I am married with a son. I have no requirement of pleasure from men." Lucius stated, with his nose upturned.

"Just because you don't require it doesn't mean you don't _want_ it." Was the smug reply that Ed threw back at Lucius.

* * *

(A/N: _What is going to happen next?_ Find out next chapter titled: "The Ultimate Showdown". Just Kidding. But I love that song. Go on Youtube and listen to it. I _memorized_ it! By the way, I realize that I may have to raise the rating because of that last part… Haha. Homos and gays... Please review!) 


	13. Illicit Relations

Oh my god! I haven't updated in like 3 years! Sorry to all you peeps who've been following this or any other of my stories… x I'm soo sorry… I just got distracted, then I found a new fandom (Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright) and then I suddenly hit major exam time and ARGH I'm rambling. Well, here it is. You may not get another one for a while so… SAVOUR IT!

**Chapter 11: Illicit relations** (*gasp* suspicious sounding, no?)

In last week's episode, we have CONFRONTATION between Lucius and Ed! I wonder who was winning? Will anyone know the outcome of their disagreement? Let us wait and see…

Last time,

"_Just because you don't require it doesn't mean you don't want it."_

The whole room gasped and then was silent, quietly anticipating what would happen next except for one random Gryffindor girl who sudden crowed, "Ooh… Hot dayyyyymn!"

Lucius spluttered, shocked and mortified by what Ed had implied. "_Excuuse_ me?"

"You're excused. Just don't do it again." With that, Ed turned to Arina, pointedly ignoring Lucius.

"WHAT?"

Ed scowled, incredibly annoyed. "I'm sorry. Did you not hear me? Do I have to repeat myself? Are you deaf as well as dumb? Are you—"

Ed had poured some of his finished potion into a flask and had moved to hand it in to Snape when Lucius, pride dented, grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him back, causing the potion to be spilled all over himself!

The whole room gasped again. Snape ran up to where the accident occurred.

"Everybody stay calm. The person should have a drastic change in behavior—unless the person wasn't straight to begin with, but that isn't likely."

Everyone looked at Lucius and waited.

Lucius blinked—once, twice.

"What are you all staring at me for? I'm perfectly fine," he sneered, "Probably a dud potion. Shows how pathetic your potion-making skills are, Elric."

Everyone's eyes widened by quite a large amount. Absolutely nobody doubted Ed's mad skills so since Lucius was acting the same… Nobody said a word. Except Draco.

"Oh, Arina, my love! Just because my father is that way doesn't mean that I am! Regardless of the weirdo that my father is, will you still love me?"

Arina grimaced. "I never loved you in the first place, Draco."

At this point, Draco's silvery orbs welled up with tears and he ran off, shouting, "Fine! Deny what we shared!"

For the third time that day, everyone in the room went silent.

"Right. Well, class dismissed. 10 points from Gryffindor for being disruptive. Now shoo!"

Being a school, within 5 minutes, everyone knew everything although some people had slightly exaggerated or remixed versions—"No, seriously, Ed opened a can of whoopass on Malfoy and shoved the potion down his throat!"

Ed sighed as he heard the various students gossiping, but he was used to people talking about him and it didn't really bother him. However, it could get a little annoying and he wanted a little peace so he headed over to the library and started to read. He felt a little odd, something like dread filling his mind as if something bad was going to happen, but ignored. It was probably nothing.

* * *

Arina looked up at the sky. She and Ginny had been outside, going for a walk together and just chatting about various things. "Hmm… It's going to rain…"

Ginny smiled at her. "Yeah, it really looks like it's going to. We should head back in." The girls jogged over to the castle doors. Arina was laughing at something Ginny had said when suddenly…

"Hmph. Look who it is. Those brats the female Weasel and Elric," a female voice behind them spat. Both girls froze at the sound of the vaguely familiar voice. "It's marvelous that I managed to get both of you at once, you know? The whole killing two birds with one stone thing? You humiliated Drakey and broke his heart, Elric, and the Dark Lord wants me to hurt you, Weasel. Isn't this just perfect then?"

"Okay, Ginny, at the count of three, we stun her and run, okay?" Arina whispered to Ginny, trying not to be seen or heard by the person, but just as Arina spoke, Gnny was hit with a Stunning spell. Arina whipped around to see their attacker.

"You!"

End chapter.

*gasp* Cliffy! Am I terrible or what? Btw, I just realized that the title of the chapter has NOTHING whatsoever to do with the story... Haha. XDDD


End file.
